From Pain To Pleasure
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: Everyone's suppose to love the Champ right? Well. Not Valerie Orton. CenaOC
1. The Champ's Number One Hater

_**From Pain To Pleasure**_

_By: DOLLface_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone except for Valerie Orton.**

* * *

_/ - She hates him, he hates her._

_Everyday there's shouts and bickering._

_But is there something buried deep down _

_Just waiting to shine? - /_

* * *

**Pairings: CenaVal**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Champ's Number One Hater**_

Everybody's supposed to love the WWE Champion right? He's the greatest wrestler, every girl's dream and the one that men want to be. Well I, Valerie Orton, the sister of Randy Orton; HATE John freaking Cena. Yeah, my older brother might be best friends with him. But every time I see him, I want to stick pins in my eyes.

I don't really know how it happened, but the two of us despises each other. There isn't ONE second of peace between us at all. If we're not at each other's throats, we're up each other's asses. Speaking of which, I swore he tried getting perverted with me once…

All of his peppy little fangirls think he's such a gentleman; but I think he's a pig!

I can't stand Cena and worst of all; I have to work with him. Why? Because of that damn draft! If it didn't pick me, I'd still be on Smackdown! Where I belong.

I don't know how I'm going to cope…

* * *

_**A/N: Good start so far? Please review!**_

**Quote of the moment:** "I know the audience would have wanted me to be heel again. Because back then I was **dark**, **sinister** – a little bit sexy – but completely, and totally **EVIL**!!!" – John Cena


	2. I Have To SHARE?

_**Chapter Two: I Have To SHARE?!**_

"Ugh, I am SO exhausted." I groaned. My match against Melina took a lot out of me. If anyone says she can't wrestle, do not believe them; she can.

"Don't worry, only one more mile to a hotel." Randy said.

"I hope so." I said. "I could really use a hot bath and a plate of macaroni and cheese right about now."

Damn. I was making myself hungry. Mac n' Cheese was my favorite food. I could just taste it now. Man, and a good Smirnoff would just go SO great with it.

UGH. Hurry up Randy!

"Yeah, it might just be you though." Randy mentioned.

"Why? You and Mickie going out tonight again?" I asked.

It's true. He and Mickie James were together as a couple. I personally thought they were really cute together. I wasn't going out with anyone. Thought, I was dating Brett Major for a while when I was on Smackdown! But we soon broke up after less than a month. Smackdown! has total divas. Women _and _men alike. I try to avoid them. That's why _I _was the one to break up with _him. _

"Uh, well we will be together. But there's one thing though..." Randy continued.

Oh boy. That's his "You're-Going-To-Have-To-Do-This" voice. Wonder what it was this time; and if it was going to hurt. My guess is: yeah. No, scratch that. That's most likely going to be a HELL YEAH.

"What is it?" I asked regrettably.

"Could you have your own room tonight?" he requested.

Oh. Well that wasn't so bad. "Sure thing."

I could tell he was realived. "Thanks sis."

I smiled; I was really happy for him. "No problem.

* * *

When we did get there, things weren't going exactly as planned...

"Im sorry sir, but we only have one room opened for tonight." the clerk informed me and Randy.

He sighed. "Crap. Well, I guess Mickie and I will have to skip it for tonight."

I couldn't let him do this, so I tried thinking of an idea. "Wait! Is there anyone we know around here that I can bunk with? May be like... Jeff Hardy?"

I grinned until a firm "NO." came from my brother's mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Maria?"

"Alright, okay I'll see if she can." Randy said taking out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed her number.

Then as the electric doors opened up to let someone in, I saw a very unwelcoming face. It was **HIM.**

The West Newbury native waved to Randy and said "Hey man, how's it?"

Randy was still talking on the phone so he gave a quick smile and a wave back. John then passed me arragontly saying "Valerie."

I greeted him back with a snort. "Cena."

My brother hung up his phone and cursed under his breath. "Maria's going to be with Phil tonight so I guess we're both shit-out-of-luck."

"Damn. Well what about Candice Michelle?" I suggested again.

"What's going on?" John butted in. Grr.

"Nothing." I told him. So shoo!

"I'm trying to see if anyone will let Valerie here bunk with them for the night since Mickie and I were going to have some time alone." Randy explained. Then reading his body language, I noticed he got an idea. "Wait, John, can you take her for the night?"

Then the two of us looked wide-eyed at him. "Randy say WHAT?"

Randy sighed. "Guys, just for tonight. Please?"

"Alright I'll take her in." John accepted. Oh hell-freaking-NO.

"How about you?" Randy asked me.

"Are you serious?" I asked him honestly.

He pulled me off to the side with another sigh. But this time it was more frustrated.

"Look." he said. "It's not going to kill you to share a night with him okay? And it's for me."

"Yeah, that's all you think about." I rolled my eyes.

Randy narrowed his. "Excuse me, but look who's talkin'. Come on Val'."

Why. WHYYY did Cena have to show up. If he didn't, this would of all been avoided. I mean, I'd rather share a room with Umaga or Snitsky! But, I better not give him that idea or else Randy'll take it literally. I kind of had no choice so I had to give in.

"Fine." I said beaming at him.

"Thank you. I promise I'll pay you back." Randy pledged.

Then a smirk crossed my lips. "I'll keep that to ya."

* * *

**_A/N: So how do you guys like the beggining so far? Let me know!_**

**Quote of the moment:** "So how'd you feeling floating on the big door?" -- Jim Carey on _Bruce Almighty_.

**_--- Miss Dollface_**


	3. Her Curiousity Killed His Dignity

**_Chapter Three: Her Curiousity Killed His Dignity_**

"Just set your bags over there on the floor." John instructed me.

I didn't say anything back to him. I just put my stuff by the side of the nightstand. I hate the fact that this hotel only had one damn bed per room.

I sighed quietly to myself as I climbed onto the white fluffiness. I kicked off my flip-flops and relaxed as I turned on the TV. I tried switching through the channels to see if anything good was on. John shut the door and dropped his bags next to mine.

"Hey I'm goin' to order somethin' from room service. You want anything?" John asked me.

I seriously wish he wouldn't talk to me. I took a breather once and tried my best not to get pissy at him.

"No thank you." I said with all my effort of being calm. Though unfortunatly for me, he could tell that I was trying not to answer him. I wasn't too thrilled to be here so he pressed on with the questions. Lucky-freaking-me.

"You know, I'm just trying to make things seem a lot less uncomfortable between us. I know we don't like each other in all but we can get along just for tonight... right?" he asked me.

Okay, nevermind. The Mellow Ship has sailed. I was growing slightly frustrated with him now. I looked at him and said "John, if you want to get along, then don't speak. Because that is only going to make me even more mad."

Ocean eyes rolled; he scoffed. "There's no compormising with you, is there princess?"

Oh. THAT, is low. But I just responded by saying "I am trying to compromise; don't talk and I don't bitch. Problem solved. Got it?"

"Let's see, if you don't cut the sarcasam and being a douche bag you can go bunk with Lance Cade or his buddy Trevor. Got it?" John shot back at me with a fake smile.

I was ticked. But I wouldn't let him see it. "I'd rather have Trevor's CHILD then share the same breathing supply as you. But I'm doing this for my brother and your best friend. So don't fuck it up for me okay?"

"Don't fuck it up for me either." John responded.

"Deal." I replied.

* * *

I decided to get at least some food in my stomach. So whne John ordered room service, I requested some macaroni. After dinner, we watched more TV. John soon fell asleep, but I stayed up for a little bit. Another show wasn't coming up soon and tomorrow Randy and I got a day off. So I thought, what the hell?

I eyed Sleeping Ugly as he lied unconciously next to me. He looked like a young boy. Pff, but I knew he wasn't that innocent in reality. There was a different face behind the mask everyone thought to be true.

I sighed, I was so bored. I wasn't sleepy at all! Then I had a thought pop into my mind. A mischevious little smirked crossed my lips. My cadet blue orbs fixed upon his suitcase. I wonder what kinds of things he kept hidden in there.

I hopped down from the bed and then started unzipping it. Inside was the normal clothes, shaving cream, razor, and other stuff you would expect someone to bring. I saw a few papers bunched on at the side. I didn't want to touch that in case it was something important. I figured it was probably work papers or fan mail/art.

Something then caught my attention. It was a bright, colorful piece of cloth. I pulled it out and to my most joy I smiled. In all my most wild pondering, I had never expected someone like **John** **Cena **to be carrying THIS.

A pair of boxers.

With Big Bird on them.

I couldn't help but bust into a fit of giggles. But not to wake him, I pur my hand over my mouth to stifle them. I took my camera phone and took a shot of them. Well actually, a few.

This was pure black-mailing gold. Or more of material.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review!**

**-- Miss Dollface**


	4. This Means War

**Chapter Four: This. Means. WAR.**

**- John's POV -**

It had to be possible that the whole world heard my anger.

"VALERIE!!!"

That little tramp has gone too far this time. As I was checking my email on my phone, I got a text from one of my friends to check the WWE website. So I did.

And guess what I found. Guess what I **fucking **found. Pictures of MY underwear all over the place. It was from my five-year-old niece for Pete's sake! She isn't going to get away with this.

Not. At. All.

* * *

**- Valerie's POV -**

Oh yeah. I was definitely feelin' pretty victorious. I knew by now John had to find out about what I did. Before he woke up, I left with my brother and Mickie. We were riding in his car to the next arena out of state.

I spotted Randy looking at me. He had a weirded-out type look on his face. "What are you all smiling about?"

"Nothing." I told him. He'd know soon. So might as well let him find out on his own.

"Should I be scared?" Randy asked concerned.

Mickie laughed. I shook my head. "No. Not really. Not this time."

"Good, because usually when you're smiling, it means someone is going to get tragically hurt. And most of the time it's either me... or Candice Michelle."

It's true. Usually when Randy pisses me off, I get my revenge on him. And it ain't too pretty. Same way with Candice. But she's basically always clashing heads with me. We don't like each other all that much.

"Nope, you _and _Candice are safe this time." I told him.

Someone was indeed tragically hurt. But not physically.

* * *

"Hey Mickie, do you get any more of that burgendy hair dye?" I asked. 

I was so sick of being a brunette; and for the longest time I wanted to change it. But being so busy in all, I haven't had the time to do so. Four hours before the show, I had enough of it to get it done. The two of us were in the locker room as we talked and worked on our looks.

"Yeah, hold on; lemme get it." Mickie said searching through her bag.

She handed me the bottle and I thanked her.

As soon as I was done, I searched around for a towel to hand dry my hair. Mickie had came back into the room and shrieked.

She scared me like there was no tommorrow. I nearly jumped sky high and turned around. She looked like the world was ending. I attempted to catch my breath from her startling me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Umm, you might want to look in the mirror."

Oh...kay? Why'd she want me to do that?

When I did, I found out what she was tweakin' out about.

My eyes grew wide with shock. My precious, long hair... was fucking GREEN.

I dropped the bottle of hair dye to the floor as my jaw went with it.

"I am _so _incredibly sorry Val." Mickie apologized.

I couldn't blame Mickie. It wasn't her fault. But how in the world did my hair turn green?

"It's alright." I told her. "Don't worry, I'll be able to fix it."

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Mickie asked.

"Positive." I said. "But where'd you get this stuff? I want to make sure not to get it next time when I know."

"The dye is from WalMart, but I didn't get it." she answered me. "When I told John that you needed some of it, he'd said he buy it. So I gave him the money and he went and got it for me."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up a second.

"Please tell me you mean John_ Morrison_." I said. I had to keep calm.

Mickie shook her head. "No_. Cena_."

"Oh." I said simply biting my tounge.

Fuuuuuuck! Okay, don't get angry. It's **HIS **fault. Remember that girl.

And speaking of the dickbreath now, here Cena comes walking in.

He greeted Mickie with in a friendly way. "Hey Mickie, how's it going?"

"Hey John, thanks for buying our hair stuff for us. Though, it accidently turned Valerie's hair green." the Richmond native replied.

"Ooh, sorry about that Valerie." John apologized. I knew it was fake. Like the rest of him!

I clenched my teeth. "It's okay."

"Well I'm going to have some lunch with Randy. I'll talk to you both later." Mickie informed us.

"See ya." he said with a waved.

I flashed a smile. "Bye."

When we were alone and out of Mickie's hearing range, Cena busted out into laughter. He faced me and said. "Hahahaha, like what I did."

I looked at him with my eyes evil and huge and growled. "CENNNNAA."

"Oops." he said still laughing. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't get the Hulk angry. Bye!"

I then saw him escape out the door still laughing his ass off. Oh, he will get it.


	5. A Very Sticky Situation

_**Chapter Five: A Very Sticky Situation**_

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you like my fic so far. It means a lot. Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Quote of the moment: **"Jillian's singing sounds like she's beating a goose with a bagpipe." – my friend Sasha.

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

I stormed furiously down the halls of the arena towards the lounge. 

"RANDY!!!"

He was in there getting a cup of coffee. "What do you want _now _Valerie?"

I sped-walked in the entrance and stopped when I got close enough behind him. "Oh nothing big, just… KILL CENA!"

He was in the middle of turning around to face me. "Are you guys bicker—whoa!" He jumped back startled. He blinked. "Uh sis, I don't think that's burgundy."

I faked a bright smile. "Oh really? I thought it was blonde. (I smacked him on the side of his head and my little smile turned into a snarl) Pay attention will you Randy?!"

"Ow! What the hell?!" he exclaimed holding his head where the pain was. "What'd I do to deserve that?"

"One, because you're actin' like an idiot. And two, you just HAAAD to put me in the same room as freaking Cena. We couldn't just decide to put me in a room with another Diva." I freaked at him.

"Whoa, back it UP! First of all, you are the one that started this shit. So you figure a way out of this mess. And you didn't want to bunk with another chic, you wanted to be with Mr. Hardy Boy." Randy replied back just in the same angry tone.

I scoffed and bluffed. "Pff, I...I did NOT. I was only joking."

I folded my arms across my chest as Randy said in sarcastic voice "Uh huh."

I rolled my eyes. "The point is do something. Please?"

"I'm not fighting any of your battles. You're going to have things in your own hands."

I smirked. "Okay then, but I'm not responsible for any traumatising events."

I was going to walk away, but Randy caught me by the shoulder. "Don't."

He gave me the warning look.

"Hey, if you're not going to help me then I'm taking charge." I told him.

"I don't care what you do, but no emotional scarring. Are we clear?" Randy said.

"Crystal." I replied.

* * *

It was perfect. Every little thing about tonight was in it's place. All the fans were here; not a empty seat in the arena. Cena had kept his title after he went against my brother at Unforgiven. Every mind here didn't know about my little sweet surprise that I had in store for John. 

And how sweet it was indeed.

His theme music started up and the fans went absolutley wild.

I shook my head at him as I watched from the back. He's such a moron. But I grinned at the thought of my plot against him.

After he did his thing, he climbed inside the ring to wait for his opponent to show up.

_'You think you know me.' _

Fireworks exploded off and the blonde, green-eyed Canadian came out from the backstage. The crowd gave him a neutral response. I think ever since the Benoit tragedy, Edge wasn't much of a heel anymore. I mean, he was a heel. But then again he was sort of a babyface. I knew it was because the world had actually seen him break down and cry. They saw the true colors of Mr. Adam Copeland. So I guess, he was somewhere in between.

"And his opponent from Toronto, Canada; weighing in at an average of 240 lbs. He is the Rated R Superstar -- Edge!" Lilian announced his arrival.

Adam slipped underneath the ropes of the ring and after a few minutes. The match began.

* * *

After a few minutes, the bell was rung and Cena was announced the winner. That was my cue. 

The fans were all wrapped up in his victory. Himself included. Then I interrupted.

_'Hold up! Wait a minute! Put a little love in it!' _

My entrance music came on and I walked down the run way.

"And from Knoxville, Tennessee. Weighing in at an average of 120lbs -- Valerie Orton!" Lilian announced my arrival.

I stopped halfway. With my microphone in my hand, I spoke into it. I smiled at his facial expression. "Aww John, you don't look so happy to see me. Congradulations champ. You won yet another match."

John took Lilian's mic "What're you doing out here Valerie?"

I played dumb. "What? Can't a girl congradulate a good friend of hers? Oh well. I'll leave then."

I pretended to walk away, but turned around. "Then again, may be I'll stay. I want to know something Cena. Do you like ice cream?"

He looked at me with a confused and strange face. "Yeeeeah... sure."

"You do? Then look up." I told him.

He did so and a ton of sticky, chocolate syrup came splattering all over him. It covered him head-to-toe completley. The crowd started to laugh and so did I. In fact, I couldn't stop it was so funny.

"Everyone's favorite topping on ice cream! Chocolate syrup! And that's for one: ruining my brother's career. Two: switching my hair dye (I pointed my head of green hair) and three: being the biggest ass of WWE. So wah-lah! Have a nice life Cena!" I finished up.

I turned around and began back up the runway and through the curtains. Revenge was definitely amazing.


	6. Forced To Apologize

**Chapter Six: Forced to Apologize**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Let the fuck go Randy!" I exclaimed. He was pulling me by the ear. Obviously, he didn't like what I did to Cena too much.

"You are going to apologize to John right away. You understand me?" he demanded.

"Ow! Okay! Just get up off already!" I exclaimed trying to swat at his hand. "You're hurting me dickface!"

"Your fault. Now you're going to pay the consiquences." Randy declared.

Grrr. He is SO gonna pay for this.

* * *

"John! Hey man open up!" Randy said knocking on Cena's locker room door. He still had a hold of my ear. But he loosened up his grip a bit. 

"Hold on a second, I'm not decent yet." John called from the other side.

"Bet he's trying to get all the chocolate out of his pants..." I muttered. Unfortunatley for me, Randy heard what I said and pinched my ear tighter. I grunted in pain. "OW! Fucker..."

After a few seconds, John opened up the door with no shirt on, a pair of shorts on his lower half, and a towel in his hand drying off his hair after he had just showered.

"Dude, I'm totally sorry for what Valerie did to you. And to prove that **_we _**mean it, she's come to apologize too." Randy informed me. Tch, I'll NEVER mean it.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at John. "Sorry."

"Like you mean it." Randy ordered.

"Okay! I'm...sorry. Now can you please let go of my ear? You're hurting me." I asked impaitently.

Randy let go. "Alright, now are you both cool?"

Cena nodded. "Yeah."

My brother looked at me. "You?"

I nodded.

"Good." Randy said. "Now, I got to go. I've got a match coming up. So please, for my sake, behave already!"

"We will man, don't worry." John reassured him. "Just go and prepare for your match."

Randy nodded. "Okay, thank you."

As he walked off, I waited for him to get out of hearing range. Then, when he was, I looked over to Cena and said. "Don't ever talk to me again. In fact, don't ever cross my path."

I went to leave, but he grasped onto my wrist. "Wait Val, let's talk please."

THAT set me off. I yanked back my arm and then slapped him on the face. "NO! Just leave me the hell alone! I hate you Cena and nothing will EVER change that."

With fire burning in my eyes, I glared at him and then stormed down the hall in a fury. Jeez. I hate men.


	7. Truce or No?

**Chapter Seven: Truce or No?**

A couple weeks later after I did a scene with my brother, I went back to my locker room with some food that I took from the catering area. As I finished up tieing my shoes, I took my sandwich in hand and started to eat it. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said in a muffled voice.

It opened up and a pair of feet stepped in. And unfortunately for me, those feet belong to my personal stalker. I rolled my eyes at the sight of him. Freaking Cena.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" the West Newbury native requested.

I had my mouth full and wanted to say 'What is it John? Can't you see I'm busy?!' but I just nodded instead. I gave him the death glare while I was at it. (-Cue evil snicker-) He mouthed an 'okay' and sat down next to me.

"Look, I really hate fighting with you. It's like we're little kids and Randy's the mother." he said. Then he gave himself a weird look while he did; so did I. "Ooookay, may be that wasn't the best comparrison; considering how wrong Orton would look in a dress. But anyways, you get what I mean right?"

I couldn't speak again because I had taken another bite. I just nodded once more. I also wanted to say 'You're right, that would definitely not be a pretty sight...'

"I mean, why do we hate each other?" John asked.

I had taken yet another one from my sandwich. Damn, I only had two left of an excuse. Then from the side of my eye, I spotted him staring at me suspiciously.

"Are you not answering me because you don't want to? Or just because you have your mouth full?" he asked.

I swallowed the sandwich bite I had in my mouth. "Both."

"Well, my point is... I just wanted to start over and may be try being friends." John confessed.

I didn't respond. I just looked down at my feet and sighed. He patted me on the back. "Just think about it."

As he finished up talking, John exited my room'. Closing the door, I started to hit myself in the head with my palm. Jeez! Why the hell did he have guilt trip me! Not fair!!

* * *

For days on end, I had been avoiding John. I was too proud to admit that he was right. But I also was thinking about about what he said to me. I kept asking myself 'Is it the right thing to do? Or is Cena fucking with my head again?'. I couldn't be too gullible around him, but I knew I had to give him an answer.

Before the show, I headed to his locker room and knocked on the door.

"Just a few minutes!" John called from the other side. I was afraid to faced him, so I took out a slip of white paper and a pen from my bag and scribbled my answer on the note. When I was done, I tucked it under the door into his room and walked away.

* * *

**-John's POV-**

As I brushed my teeth, I came out of the bathroom and over to the door. There, I spotted a white sheet of paper on the floor. I picked it up and flipped it over.

In neat writing, I read the message. When it saw it, I smiled.

_'Friends sounds good to me.' _


	8. Carnival Anyone?

**Chapter Eight: Carnival Anyone?**

**A/N: Okay, so finally I've gotten to the part where they're friends. Wanna know more? Read on and please review!**

**Quote of the moment: "Holy crap, you crapped a masterpiece!" – Shawn Michaels**

* * *

I was laughing so hard that I started to tear up. As I lounged on the bed of my hotel room, I watched the comedian and ventriloquist Jeff Dunham perform on Comedy Central. Some of the stuff he (or should I say puppets) said I swore had to be illegal to say on TV! 

There was a knock at my door. A manly imitation of a girl's voice was heard. "Room service!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. It sounded like Randy. I climbed down from the bed and headed to the door.

"Nice try queer bait!" I called to him in a joking manner. I opened it up and didn't see Randy; but John. I blushed out of embarrassment.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Uh-uh. I don't swing that way."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you were my brother. He does that to me all the time. But anyways, what'd you need?"

"Well first, what are you doin' tonight?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, really. Just being lazy for the rest of the night. Why?"

"There's a carnival downtown. It looks pretty cool. Wanna go?" John offered.

"Ummm, okay let me throw a pair of clothes on and we'll head out." I said thinking for a moment.

"Gotchya. I'll wait out here." Cena said.

As I closed the door, I thought to myself 'Craaaaaap! What am I suppose to pick out for this?' A dress would be too much, but like I would wear one anyways. Hm, a skirt? No, bad, VERY bad idea! Well, I had to get this over with, so I decided quickly.

After a while, he knocked at my door. "Are you ready yet?"

"Just a sec'!" I called to him from the other side.

When I was finished, I swung my purse over my shoulder and opened the door.

I saw his eyes shine with amazement and a tiny smile cross his lips. "Wow..."

I smirked. "What do you think you're lookin' at Cena?"

He smiled in a silly way and held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm a guy and I'm seeing a pretty girl; do the math."

I laughed as I shut the door and left with him. "Boy, you are something else."

* * *

John and I arrived soon at the fair grounds. Voluntarily, he bought both of our riding bands. Usually someone would buy tickets, but we decided to go for the matanai. You can ride as many rides as you want until midnight. It was going to be kick ass! 

"I wonder if anyone we know is here..." I said to him.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" said a voice behind us. We turned around and saw my brother and Mickie. "You two are ACTUALLY getting along and not burning the place down!?"

I bagged my brother in the chest only in a joking manner. "Shut it asshole! Haha."

"I see you haven't dyed your hair back Val." Mickie giggled.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I think I kind of like it. And I've been too lazy to do anything."

"You look like The Hurricane with it." Randy snickered.

"What's wrong with that yo?" I said mimicking Shane Helms' voice. Then I said. "So anyways, what're you guys doing here?"

"Same thing as you, just to have some fun." Randy said.

"Yeah but now we're going to ride some rides, so we'll catch up with you later in the night." John finished up.

My brother gave a wave to each of us. "Alright man, see ya."

As we split off, I heard Mickie say "Randy, I'm going to SO beat your ass in ring toss!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah."

"So which one do you want to go on first?" I asked him.

"Spinny and wild rides first then slow?" John planned.

I nodded. "Deal."

The first one we got one was called 'The Zipper'. It was fast and pretty rad. You get locked in this cage-like seat and it shakes you all around. You go up, down, backwards, forwards, and just every which-way it can. The next one was 'The Phantom's Fury'. It looks like a viking's boat and it swings like a pendulum. Up and down it goes, when it gets high, you get slightly lifted out of your seat! But the seat belt keeps you down. I thought it was awesome and so did John. The best was being in the very back.

Of all the fast, furious, scary, and all around bad-ass rides, I would not, and I repeat WOULD NOT go on a roller coaster. Thought that wasn't so true for very long, Cena basically dragged me on. He promised it'll be okay, but I still didn't budge. He finally got me in and strapped me down.

John took a hold of my hand as we sat there waiting for it to begin. "Hey, don't worry about this. If you get scared, just squeeze my hand alright?"

I nodded as I bit my lower lip hard. I felt a slight movement in the tracks, as we crept slowly up the bump, we got higher and higher and higher. Even more than all of the ones I already had gone on. This was definitely not good. As all of us reached the top, I looked down and the park looked like ants!! Holy mother of God...

The very tip finally clicked and it rushed down, causing us to fly in every direction. I screamed at the top of my lungs and closed my eyes as well as squeezing the life out of John's hand. I just heard him laugh and laugh and laugh. How could he be enjoying this? Ah. Men. Who knows?

I was freaking out like there was no tomorrow. I swore to myself that this was probably the way I was going to die. I just kept my eyes shut. And then finally, it was over.

My seat belt came off and so did the one on my chest securing me. I peacked open and saw everyone getting out. By my arms, I was lifted out and onto the ground.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" John asked.

Suddenly, there was a painful force in my stomach making it's way up to my mouth. I rushed to the nearest garbage can.

* * *

"Ugh, never ever, EVER take me on another roller coaster ever." I told John. "Please don't." 

"Sorry, I thought you'd enjoy it. I didn't know you'd _actually _up chuck." he apologized. He offered me a piece of pizza, but I just put up a hand and groan in response of 'no'.

"I don't think I'll be eating a while; but thanks." I said gratefully.

"Come on, carnival pizza and a lemonade will make it better. I know this for sure." John insisted.

Now _that _I didn't believe; but at this point, I was willing to do anything to get rid of this sickness. I took a bite of his pizza; hey it wasn't half bad. I started to eat more of it.

"Let's get you a drink and you'll be all set to go." he said.

We walked over to the good stands and waited in line.

"How do you know this'll work anyways?" I asked him.

"When Hennigan, your brother and I came to a similar place like this and we rode a few rides ourselves and Randy got totally sick. So Johnny told him to eat some of the pizza and drink lemonade. In about a half an hour, he felt a lot better." John explained.

"Wow, it must run in the family then eh?" I chuckled as I took another bite off the pizza.

"It'd seem that way." John joked around.

I play-punched him in the arm. "Hey, you're not suppose to agree with me! You're suppose to say 'Oh no you're not.'"

"I know, I know; I was only kidding but alright. Oh no you're not. You're much prettier than he is." John obeyed goofily.

"Thank you." I said satisfied.

We were now up front in line. He ordered me a medium-sized cup. After he paid for it, John handed it to me. "Here you go."

"Gracias." I said.

He ruffled up my hair as I took a sip. "You're a dork. But hey, do yo wanna ride the Ferris Wheel? I heard the fireworks are going to be shootin' off soon. It'll be a perfect view."

I shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

There were firewrokds and they were indeed very beautiful. During the time when they were on, the guy that was controlling the Ferris Wheel let us stay up where we were to watch them.

"It's really cool to have a break like this you kow. Being able to stop work for a little bit just to enjoy things like today." I said peacefully.

John agreed with me. "Yeah, totally. And Valerie, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad we became friends."

I smiled as I looked at him. "Me too, and I'm sorry for everything that happened between us."

"Same here. But one thing good came out of it." he said. John picked up one of my strands of hair and dangled it in front of me. "We found out your new favorite color!"

"Yeah, haha. True." I said.

I looked at my feet out of awkwardness. It felt so... weird in a way. It seems like it was only yesterday that we were bickering at each other. Now were have such a great time together.

I heard John speak up again. "Hey."

I lifted up my head and paid my attention to him. The next thing I knew was that his hand moved the hair out my face and his lips connected with mine.

* * *

**A/N: If you don't know who John Hennigan is, he's John Morrison aka Johnny Nitro. The three of them; John Cena, Hennigan, and Randy Orton are all real life best friends. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
